Tarterine
'First Name' President 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' Static Character 'Age' 30 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'3 'Weight' 135 Race/Physiology The third planet of the Klaus System, Klaus III has no seasons due to its axial tilt of 0.4', is 1.2 AUs away from its parent star, and has a gravity of 2.4 G. Its atmosphere has only two-thirds of Earth's oxygen in terms of density. The oxygen is replaced by additional nitrogen. It is thought that the severity of this environment--low oxygen density and heavy gravity--is responsible for giving the Klausians their incredible physical capabilities. The fourth planet in Klaus System, Klaus IV has an atmospheric composition that is almost completely made up of carbon dioxide. There is another planet in the Klaus system known as Klaus IV. It has an axial tilt of 11.2', is 1.8 AUs from its parent star, and has a gravity of 0.6 G. Although it used to be sterile and devoid of any life forms, as the population of Klaus III increased, colonization proceeded, and now one fourth of all Klausians live in habitation domes constructed on this planet. The atmospheric composition and gravity of the areas underneath the habitation domes are adjusted to resemble that of Klaus III, and therefore life is possible underneath the domes without any noticeable difference. The total number of Klausians living in the galaxy at present is estimated at around twelve billion. Both Planets hate humans, but suprisingly, Klaus III is more acepting of tourist, than Klaus IV. A sentient race that lives on Klaus III and IV. This race possesses excellent motor reflexes and hand-eye coordination, and it is said that the average Klausian can easilysurpass a top Earthling in every aspect of physical capability. Klausians respect self-reliance, and regardless of the fact that more than a century has passed since first contact was made with this race, they still do not belong to the Pangalactic Federation, or to any other multi-planetary government for that matter. Klausians are also known for having an external appearance that very closely resembles that of Earthlings. If they didn't have three distinguishing green lines around their necks, they would resemble Earthlings with extremely good physiques. 'Behaviour/Personality' #Cool #Funny #Engima Apperance 'Relationship' Married to a woman in another dimension thats he's tottally inlove with. 'Occupation/Rank' President of Yun Corperations Character Class *Dark Knight *Black Mage *Ninja (Job) *Monk 'Fighting Style' Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. Wild Sense '''is an ability one can gain when they gain a superior level of Speed and Fighting Skill. In a simple term, Wild Sense is a technique that allows the user to create an image of their body to fool an opponent to gain the element of surprise. On many occasions a user will use their speed to get behind the opponent and follow up with a simple physical attack. It may sound simple but because of the timing and precision that the user must have to accomplish this feat, it becomes a difficult task. Speed Boxing uses Wild Sense on an offensive and defensive level. '''Slowed Vision is a technique that allows the user to train their eyes to actually see things coming towards them at a slower speed. This in no way changes time or have any super ability behind it. This is a technique that fighters use today. This can easily mean that when a punch is thrown at the user, he or shesees the punch coming at them at normal speed. But upon that person focusing their mind and vision, they can cause their vision to slow down and they actually move at a faster pace. A good example of this being used is in the film Sherlock Holmes. This helps utilize speed because as the opponents attack comes at him, he is able to see it slower and react even faster. Flow Vision 'is a technique that allows certain Speed Fighting Masters. The fighting style is based off of a Super Soldier so full blooded Super Soldiers are unable tocomplete this technique. People who use Nanomachines or other biometrics are also unable to complete this kind of technique. The first of the Flow Vision's abilties is being able to see chi/shakra flow. The Flow Vision itself gives colour to chakra/Chi, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under an illusion because the person's chakra/chi flow would be irregular. The Flowed Vision's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise illusions and different forms of chakra/chi. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Viison evolves, gaining more rings in the case of Hybrid Super Soldiers, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.The Flow Vision's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The user can memorise any type of technique with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. The final stage that the Flow Vision can reach is a powerful offensive attack called The Wheel Grave. The technique is when the user focuses the center of their eyes on a specific target who is then buffeted by an invisible force which send them reeling some distance away from the user. The concussive force that is created can deliver a powerful blow to opponents causing fatal injury. Flash Punching is an offensive technique that allows the user to throw multiple punches within a very short period of time. Using Kinetic Energy to add power to the punch, the user has more thought to add speed. The user can unleash a combo of how ever man punches they want to throw and use superior speed to accomplish this. In normal fighting, fighters use combinations throughout a fight. As a Speed Fighting user, combinations become a lot faster in pace and usually represent the same kind of combination. A Flash Punching combination usually consists of multiple flash punches that can range from a small or large amount of lightning fast punches and then follow up with a powerful punch. Flash Punching also can be used for kicks. Users of Speed Fighting are very knowledgeable in Mixed Martial Arts and if Arts lie Muay Thai or Kick Boxing is involved, the user can use the same logic for kicks as well as punching. This style of punching usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Punching uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user will puts in a large dose of power into these punches. Instead of using the speed to create a quick paced combo like throwing ten straight jab-cross punches to injure the opponent, Crack Punching involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. Because of the kinetic energy that is gained within these punches, the attacks can have devastating power. A single punch with enough speed and kinetic energy built up can blast through the strongest kinds of metal. Any Metal above Iron is something that can easily be destroyed by a Speed Punch or kick. The attacks are made to ring through the persons or targets physical body. Instead of just hitting one point on an object, the kinetic energy will ring through the whole physical body. For Example: If a user punched an opponent in the gut with built up kinetic energy, on impact the punch will send that kinetic energy through the person’s body and cause even more internal damage. 'Weapon of Choice He sports three Katana's on his left hip along with the one that he carries in his hands at all times. There pretty badas... i guess. Cool beans. Inventory Scales: 5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation He can fly Allies/Enemies His allies are his enemies and vice versa 'Background' Tarterine impresonated himself as the heir of the Yun Corperation for over a 100 years. Leading the corp into a powerful feud with many countries, making people believe that he had good intent when in actuality he had been using Yun Corp for his own ambitions. After finding something to make him the perfect warrior he set off, leaving Pandora and Yun corp to fight on there own while he returned back to his home world to present to the high council of his foundings. Tarterine is now a King and within the few months of king he has taken over about 300 planets with his new 'King Solider' Project. His army being unstoppable with the force of a million a piece. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:RPC Category:Yun Corp Category:WARRIOR Category:OPERATIVE